Gods Eater Burst: Kindred Spirits
by Lollipopmixcloud9
Summary: Humanity is in the brink of extinction. The war between the humans and the monsters is almost at end. Over the years, the humans were already losing the battle, and the enemy was getting stronger. They're evolving at an expeditious rate. But, when a girl was then sent out to battle against these monsters, would humans fight back or will it end? What if it were none of those?
1. Prologue: The Hope

The place was deserted. No life-forms could be traced not even a single plant nor animal. The buildings were destroyed which was apparent from its craters and holes. The only beauty in this land was the afternoon sun, which shot its rays of sunlight to the barren land.

In this ruined and abandoned city, near the church, three monsters with ogre-like faces, a body of a small dinosaur, and a giant tail were eating a dead body of a giant beast that resembled a tiger known as the Vajra. The three monsters eating the dead beast were known as the Ogretails. Unfortunately, what those three did not expect was an ambushed of its same food… another Vajra. In the matter of minutes the Ogretails met the same fate as their food.

Hiding inside the nearby building, three people - A black-haired man wielding a sword, a woman with a large gun, and a blue-hooded teen carrying a buster blade - waited for the exact moment to strike down their target, the Vajra.

The first to charge out the building was the black-haired man followed by the blue-hooded teen and woman. The battle had begun. It was not long until the battle of the Vajra and these three people ended.

The black-haired man lifted his blade up while the other two guarded him from any ambushes. Soon enough the blade was covered with a monstrous mouth. He directed it towards the dead beast and let it do its job, devouring. As soon as it finished, he checked what he got. "Hey, it's a rare one." he said.

"To the victor go the spoils, as they say." said the woman as she walked towards the male.

"I bet Old Man Sakaki will have a fit over this."

"Now if they'd only get us some reinforcements…"

"Let's head back. I'm starving!"

As commanded, the three then walked back. "What kind of rations are they serving today?" the woman asked.

"Huh? Actually, that came up during the last food supply meeting…" replied the black-haired man, "got it, we're having a new type of corn!"

"Whaaat? You mean that giant corn-on-the-cob again?" the woman whined, "But that's so hard to chew…"

"Hey, times are hard. You should be grateful you're getting fed at all!"

"Hey, Soma. I'll trade you. What do you say?" The woman stopped and turned to hooded teen.

"No way." he answered.

"Come on, you guys! You wanna be left behind?" the black-haired man asked.

* * *

Humanity was now in the brink of extinction. The world, as we once knew was once ruled by the only beings given intelligence called humans, was now on the brink of destruction. It was the year 2074, and less than ten percent of humanity survived since they appeared...

The Aragami

Intelligent creatures that appeared unknowingly twenty years ago. Creatures that evolved in time. Creatures that devoured anything for the sake of gaining abundant information. Creatures that took shape in the form of Gods. Creatures that lead humanity to the brink of extinction... These were the Aragami.

For twenty years, the Aragami and the humans were at war. Unfortunately, the man-made weapons created by the humans dealt little to no damage from these monsters. The only reason the humans survived and their only hope for regaining humanity was... The Gods Eaters.

The Fenrir Corporation developed these super-powered soldiers to fight against these beasts. They were the ray of hope and the representative of humanity. Left with no choice and imbued with oracle cells in their bodies, The Gods Eaters fought with their lives on the line. For the sake of humanity, the Fenrir Corporation will do whatever means possible... even if they would have to dirty their hands...

* * *

In the land of what was known as Japan, a small branch in what was called as the "Fenrir East Branch" stood there as the home of Gods Eaters. Inside the Director's Office, a man named Johannes Von Shicksal sat in his chair and was currently studying various reports until a certain call interrupted him. "Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater in the database." A female voice said through the speakers.

"I see. What's his name?" The director tapped a button on his computer and soon showed the candidate's profile. "_Her_ then… So the candidate is a girl?"

"It would seem so."

"Bring her in then. Contact the candidate's guardians and inform them about this. Retrieve her and make sure that she is well-protected, so she could immediately take the aptitude test."

"Director, isn't that too hasty?" The operator voiced her concern.

"We are already at crucial times... You may not know that she could be humanity's only hope. I hope you understand this much."

"... Understood." She replied ending the call.

The director then looked over the candidate's profile. "Yuzuki Ito... Sixteen-years-old... I wonder... Could you actually be the hope for humanity?"

The Director scrolled down to read more of the candidate's biography until something surprised him. "Impossible... She's... No matter. Although it does surprise me, but that would be for the best."

* * *

Standing at the entrance of the building, a black-haired girl stared at it. She wore white gloves that reached till her arms, a black blouse, a pair of violet pants, and a pair of combat boots. Her skin was fair like it was carefully painted, her long, black hair danced with the wind, and her beautiful crimson eyes gazed at the building with disinterest.

"This is the place." She muttered, her voice was monotone.

Slowly, she walked towards it with no interest. As she entered, a scientist greeted her and led her to what seemed to be the training facility.

In the middle of the room, a machine was placed, and in it was a large sword. The machine was like a table with a roof, but instead of fabric as the roof, it was metal. For some reason, Yuzuki seemed reluctant to put her hand in it as if the upper part of the machine would crush her hand.

A voice grabbed her attention. "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long."

Yuzuki looked above and saw a man wearing a white coat with two people beside him in the observatory deck. "Now then, let me welcome you… to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir…" he continued, "I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the Gods Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way. When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

She looked towards the machine in front of her. It was like a stand to sell food, but instead of food, it was a large sword. She walked towards it, and reluctantly placed her right arm on it. Her heart beat loudly from her chest. The fear of her hand getting crushed was slowly tempting her to pull away, but as soon as she was about to, the upper part of the machine immediately clomped down to her.

She flinched as pain shot from her arm, and bit her lip to refrain from screaming. She refused to scream. She held her right arm with her left hand to lessen the pain.

In reality, the process took only a minute, but due to the pain, Yuzuki seemed to think it took an hour. When the upper part of the machine immediately let go of her, the pain subsided. A red bracelet was now in her right wrist. She then grabbed the handle of the sword. It felt… light to her. A black cable-like thing then connected with her bracelet. She felt power flowing through her bloodstream sending it to all over her body. Before she could drift from her thoughts, the man's voice shifted her attention towards him. "Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" Gods Eater. This concludes the Aptitude Test."

The girl looked at the observatory deck. "Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next," he continued, "Now then… I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door… Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling… _unwell_. I have high hopes for you!"

She stared at the men before she turned and walked out of the facility.

"What do you think of her, Payler" the director said as soon as the girl walked out of the room.

"I don't know. She seemed quite frail. Do you really think she'll be sufficient?" one of the scientist answered.

Payler wore a brown coat over a pink, yellow, and orange dress-like clothes as if it portrayed the color of the sunset. He looked at the door, which the girl had exited, with his almond eyes.

"Don't worry. She'll soon become a powerful soldier already. I won't be surprised if she got to the leader's rank in less than a year."

"How could you be so sure? It seems like you know something about her, Johannes."

"You'll find out why."

* * *

**A/N; This is not lollipopmix's writing. This is her brother's who is known as _crimsonedge98_ in Wattpad. I hope you were hooked in the prologue. Leave a review as much as you want. I don't need insults. I care about your opinions. ~( ' ^ ' )~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; All right, so this is the another chapter for this fanfiction of mine. Anyway enjoy. Obviously, I don't own Gods Eater Burst and its characters aside from mine (Yuzuki Ito). Also, I'm going to follow the original story a little bit up till the one I'm currently on the game. I still haven't finish it yet though. There may have some slight changes or major changes. Of course, my protagonist will have more character than in the game. So I'm going to give her a tragic past, and not let her be too over powered in here. It's too unrealistic for me. Anyway enjoy. Reviews are appreciated ( 'w' )**

* * *

Yuzuki walked back to the entrance of the Fenrir Far East Branch. She looked around. There were couches around the tables. In the corner of the couch, a young boy dressed in a yellow vest, orange shorts, yellow bandana, and peach-colored scarf sat. Deciding to sit next to him, she walked towards him and sat although she had given as much space as possible for him to not talk to her. She did not want to socialize to anyone, but it seemed that fate wasn't going to let her have her way. "Hey… you want some gum?" the boy asked as he checked his pockets, "Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece. Sorry 'bout that."

Yuzuki was thankful that the conversation would end there, but it didn't. The boy introduced himself, "I am Kota Fujiki. What's yours?"

Yuzuki answered without looking at him, "Yuzuki Ito."

"So you were a match, too?"

Yuzuki nodded at him. Obviously, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Actually, she didn't even talk that much. She preferred to be alone in her daydreams.

"That makes two of us… You must be my age… or maybe a little older," Kota said, "Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond! Nice to meet you!"

Yuzuki glanced at the boy next to her. _He seemed to be raised well_, she thought, _probably because of his parents. To fight against the Aragami, he's too carefree… not that I care. If he dies, then he dies_.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching. A woman dressed in white approached the two. Her long, wavy, black hair was on one side of her shoulder, and a clipboard was held in her left arm. "… Stand up." She said.

"Huh?" Kota was dumbfounded.

"I said, 'Stand up!' on your feet!" She said, her tone giving off the superiority.

Not wasting a moment, Yuzuki and Kota stood up although Kota's head was tilted upwards looking at the ceiling.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor," she said, "this is your schedule – after the medical checkup you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic."

Yuzuki didn't like this woman. She would probably be too strict to teach new recruits. Not to mention, she was giving off fear. She looked at the worn and old armlet on her advisor's wrist. Even though Yuzuki hated the woman, the busted armlet proved to her that Tsubaki had a lot of experience in battling the Aragami thus a growing respect was forming.

Tsubaki continued, "We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a 'Yes'. Understood?"

Yuzuki nodded whilst Kota didn't respond, but it would seemed the Amazonian woman didn't like the answer. She shouted, "Answer me!"

Not wanting to anger her, Yuzuki and Kota answered, "Yes, ma'am!"

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups. We'll start with you," she looked at Yuzuki, "Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a. 'The Den'. Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team."

She then dismissed the two. Yuzuki was contemplating on going directly to this Dr. Paylor Sakaki or tour around her supposed new home. When she had come to the conclusion, she then walked to her advisor. "I would like to know where Dr. Sakaki's room is."

"Go up the stairs and take the 'Section Elevator' to the 'Laboratory'. Head toward 'Dr. Sakaki's Laboratory' at the far end of the corridor," she answered, "when you're done with your checkup, I want you to come back here… Understand?"

"Understood!"

"All right, now be on your way."

* * *

Wasting no time, Yuzuki immediately went to the elevator and went to the Laboratory Section. Entering the new floor, she was greeted by a pink-haired girl. "Oh… hello there…"

Yuzuki merely nodded at her.

"Oh, so you're the rookie! They said that we'd be getting two new kids…" she said, "you must be on your way to your medical checkup, then! It's at the end of the hall in Dr. Sakaki's lab."

"Thank you." Her tone was monotonous.

"I… I see…" the pink-haired girl was taken aback by Yuzuki's lack of emotion. Trying to continue the conversation, she said, "Doc's a little eccentric, but… Oh, but hey! He's a very kind man! You'll be fine!"

With a blank expression, Yuzuki stared at her. The pink-haired girl was getting too uncomfortable from the lack of responses she was receiving. Trying to get away from the awkward conversation, she said before walking away to the elevator, "I must have been taking your time. It was nice knowing you! My name is Kanon Daiba, feel free to ask me anytime."

* * *

With that, Yuzuki stood there alone in the hall. She then proceeded to enter Dr. Sakaki's lab. Inside the lab, a white-haired man with glasses sat on a chair typing on a keyboard and looking at multiple computer screens, and the Director, Johannes Von Schicksal, stood beside him. "Hmm… you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you, New-Type!" greeted the white-haired man, "I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami technology R&D. Well… we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

He continued typing. "Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared. Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

"Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters." He then looked from the doctor to Yuzuki, "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I'm in charge of the Fenrir Branch of this region."

_This guy… I don't trust him… for some unknown reason… I can't seem to tell what he's thinking. I… have to watch out for him_, thought Yuzuki. Not knowing how to respond, she merely nodded.

"Congratulations again on passing the test. I expect great things from you." he said.

"He's a former techie, too, you know. The New-Types' medical checkups interest you to no end, right, Johannes?" the doctor intervened.

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind." the director replied.

"Did you really ever retire though?"

"Hmm… Now then, this is where the real fun starts. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objectives once more," The director ignored the doc's question and shifted his attention to Yuzuki, "Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay… and to gather materials… which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advance base, as well as to complete the impending 'Aegis Project'."

"Ugh… look at these numbers…" Paylor said.

"The Aegis Project… is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench."

"Ahh…" Paylor, once again, interrupted him.

The director was barely tolerating the doctor's antics, yet he continued his lecture to Yuzuki. "Once the project is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!" the doctor said out loud, not realizing that he interrupted the director.

Not wanting to be interrupted again, the director said to the doctor, "Paylor… You're disrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by these stats… I got carried away."

_Is this really necessary? I just want to get this over with_, Yuzuki thought, _I'm too tired… not to mention, I don't want to stay with these two any longer…_

"…At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort. All right, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the date when you're done." The director finally said before leaving the room.

The doctor then focused his attention on Yuzuki other than his computer screens. "Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you? You'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room."

Not completely trusting him, Yuzuki decided to ask him, "You won't do anything will you?"

"Don't worry. Just a little cat nap, so to speak… you'll get about 10,800 seconds."

"Who'll carry me back?"

The doctor stared at her, trying to analyze the problem, yet… he couldn't get a response. "Someone will come in here and carry you to your room."

Yuzuki stood there. She couldn't fully trust someone when she was at a vulnerable state. "I trust that _nothing_ would happen to me, will it?"

"Yes, nothing bad will happen. This is just an ordinary medical checkup. Sweet dream!"

Yuzuki walked towards the bed and lie down on it. She closed her eyelids, and let sleep overtake her. Fortunately, the fatigue of her body made it easy for her to go to sleep. Once Dr. Sakaki saw her asleep, he checked her profile. Scrolling down, a specific information caught his eye. "… I see… so this is what you're telling me, Johannes."

He looked at the sleeping figure of the girl lying on the bed. "Indeed… You definitely are going to become a powerful soldier."

He stood up from his seat and prepared the medical checkup. When he was done with his work, his door slid open. A blue-hooded teen carrying papers with one hand entered his room. "Old Man Sakaki, here's the documents you needed."

"Ah, thank you, Soma. I was just about to head over to Tsubaki to get those," the doctor walked towards him and took the papers from him, "Say… could you carry this girl to her room?"

"Who's this?"

"The 'New-Type' Gods Eater, Yuzuki Ito. You best carry her to the Rookies' Section. You could probably find her name on one of the vacant rooms."

"Who said I will do this task?"

"Come now. It's not that hard."

"Do it yourself."

"I would if I had the physical capabilities," he raised his arms to prove his point, "and besides… I don't think this girl fully trusts me."

"Not my problem."

The door slid open again and came in the black-haired man. "Hey doc. I got the things you needed."

"Ah, thank you, Lindow."

"If I'm not needed here, then I best be on my way out then." Soma said before heading to the door.

"Lindow, would you please order Soma here to carry the girl back to her room?" Dr. Sakaki pointed at the sleeping girl, "It seemed that I had no choice but to rely on your position as leader."

"Got it! Hey Soma, I order you as leader to do as Dr. Sakaki ask." said Lindow.

"… Damn it." Soma muttered, knowing full well that he cannot disobey an order from a leader.

* * *

_The injuries that should take weeks to heal just healed in a day. Is she really human?_

_I heard that whoever plays with her, always get hurt badly._

_Really? She must be bad luck then._

_Yeah, not only that but her parents weren't actually hers to begin with._

_So she's adopted?_

_Seems like it. Well, maybe her real parents must have dumped her. Who would take care of a child like her?_

_The adopted parents must be really nice to take care of a monster like her._

Yuzuki sat up from a bed and gasped for air. "A… nightmare."

She looked around her. She was in a room that's for sure. There were four light bulbs that lit the whole room, two couches were placed around a wooden table, there were counters, which were curved on the corner of the room, a large screen that depicted the grassy fields and mountains, and a terminal was built on the opposite corner from the counters.

_Why was I in a room?_ She thought, _Ah, I remember. Dr. Sakaki told me that someone would carry me to my room_.

She looked around her room. _This is… home now, huh_.

She stood up and walked out of her room meeting with a guy clothed in green jacket over a purple shirt and a cap. "Hey, rookie… I was about to go get you since Tsubaki asked me to. Take the 'Section Elavator' to the 'Entrance Section' and see Tsubaki. Rookies have to work hard for the chance to earn rewards, you know. Well… good luck, kid!"

Yuzuki nodded in response and left.

"The name's Shun by the way!" she heard him shout behind her.

* * *

Tsubaki stood near the counter of the Den's operator, Hibari. "What is the director thinking?" she muttered, "to think he would send out the New-Type recruit to battle without any sort of training."

_A knock grabbed the director's attention from his work. "Come in."_

_"Director, did you call me for something?" Tsubaki entered the office._

_"Ah, yes, I did. This is regarding the New-Type, Yuzuki Ito."_

_"Did… she do something?" Tsubaki asked, worried what the girl did wrong when it was her first day._

_"No. It's nothing to be concerned of," the director assured her, "I want you to not give her any training. Allow her to go on missions."_

_Tsubaki stood there shocked. The director was sending out a new recruit without any training or battle experience in the field? That was absurd. It was like throwing a child in the middle of the war. "Director… I must say that this order is quite reckless. She is still inexperienced, and without any training, I doubt she would survive in less than a minute out there."_

_"Even if that is the case, I would like to see her in battle without any form of teaching. Don't worry about it. Just send her with at least one person on the job."_

_"Director… maybe you should reconsider. Many rookies died on the job due to their incompetence. Not to mention, due to their indecision and lack of battle experience, they tend to be the reason for the death of the whole team."_

_"… I doubt those cases would happen if it's her."_

_"And what reason would prove that point."_

_By that, there was a prolonged silence. The silence lasted only a minute, but in this atmosphere, it felt like it lasted more than that. It was not long that the director gave her his reason. "She's… special."_

_"…Director, that doesn't seem to be a valid reason to-"_

_"We are at a crucial times. I trust that you understand this."_

_"Even so-"_

_"Fine. We will send her to missions, and watch her battles. We will see in one week's time what she necessary needs to be taught in some areas that she is weak at. Agreed?"_

Now, here she was contemplating on her agreement. _Maybe… I shouldn't have agreed to it_.

"Tsubaki… ma'am." a voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she replied to one of the new recruits, Kota.

"When will the training start?"

"Just wait a moment."

As soon as she finished speaking, the elevator doors slid open. There, the so-called-special rookie, in what the director had described, exited. The black-haired girl walked towards Tsubaki. "I'm here."

"Good… I have something to announce to you."

"And that is?"

"The director seemed fixated on allowing you to go on missions and not had to deal with any sort of training" Tsubaki announced to her, "you are then supposed to start a mission with the 1st unit leader, Lindow Amamiya. Proceed to the Den's operator, Hibari Takeda, to brief you more on the mission."

"I see…" the girl said with a blank expression.

_I can't tell her reaction, but it seemed like she's trying her best not to panic. She's quite calm and collected, a trait needed for a Gods Eater_, Tsubaki thought, _she still seemed frail, and the fact that she would start going to missions proved to kill her in the field_.

"I understand that the decision is quite reckless," Tsubaki said, trying to appease her from panicking although she couldn't tell from her expression, "if you want, I would try to ask the director to reconsider-"

"No need," Yuzuki immediately answered, "I'll get the job done."

"No way! You're not going to do any training?" Kota exclaimed, "That is so not fair!"

Yuzuki ignored Kota and headed to Hibari for a briefing. With concerned eyes, Tsubaki watched the girl. She shook her head and looked towards Kota. "Alright, follow me." she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." replied Kota, and he dreaded on the training he would receive.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N; So here is another Chapter of Gods Eater Burst: Kindred Spirits. This is kind of a long chapter though which is why it took so long for me to update. Also, I would not be able to update this fanfic for some time... probably for a month. The reason is because I'll be going back to my home country and spend my vacation there. Also, there is no Internet in my place ( T - T ). Don't worry though. Even if I don't have Internet, I'll be writing more chapters during my vacation and retype it on my laptop. Reviews are always welcome BUT NOT INSULTS. I'd be glad to know my mistakes and try to improve them anyway. If I have mistakes in this chapter, I'll try my best in editing it IF I have the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried my best in it. ( ' V ' )**

**Also, once again, this is not lollipopmixcloud9's writing. This is her brother's writing.**

* * *

Yuzuki sat on the couch waiting for her leader to arrive. She was then daydreaming of what her life would be now that she was a God Eater.

Lindow was walking down the stairs. It seemed that he had a mission with the new recruit, of course, he was ordered to supervise and not help. Although he had suspicions to the director's decision, he still agreed. He did not want a young kid dying on her first day.

Hibari noticed Lindow's presence and greeted him. "Oh, Lindow… the director said if I saw you, to tell you to come see him."

_What did he want now?_ Lindow thought. He then waved his hand to her and walked towards the sitting girl in which he deemed the rookie before replying. "Ok! Don't tell him you saw me."

Yuzuki stood up as she noticed a black-haired man stood in front of her. "Hey there, rookie," he greeted, "The name is Lindow Amamiya. On paper, I'm your superior officer, but never mind all that boring stuff, okay?"

_He is too laidback unlike his sister_, Yuzuki eyed her leader, _not that I care. He's strong enough. That's all that matters_.

"All I'm asking is that you become someone I know will have my back. Ok?" he said.

Quite interested, a woman walked towards the two. "Oh, who's this, a rookie?"

"Yeah, and I'm pounding him with all our severe rules right now, so take a hike, Sakuya."

"Yes, sir! Big Boss, sir!" Sakuya said before she waved her hand at Yuzuki and left.

"So anyway, that's about it. Ok?" Lindow looked back at Yuzuki. "I'm sending you right into battle now… but I'll be accompanying you on this mission."

"Then let's go. We've wasted enough time." Yuzuki said before she walked off to the den gate, which is at the end of the hall.

Lindow eyed the girl. _Something tells me that she would be a problem child like a certain someone_.

* * *

"Boy, this place has seen better times, huh?" Lindow said as he examined the place.

The City of Mercy, an abandoned city full of destroyed buildings and piles of junk. Nothing in this place had any signs of the living. The afternoon sun hung in the sky as if presenting this desolated land.

"Hey rookie, we're gonna start the simulation now. You got three orders…" Lindow said, "don't die. If your numbers up, get out. Lastly, hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it. Wait, is that four?"

Yuzuki stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Not seeing any reaction of the rookie, Lindow continued, "The bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine. All right, let's get this show on the road!"

Lindow jumped down from the starting point with Yuzuki following. "We should split up. I don't want to waste any time searching for a lone Aragami." Yuzuki said.

"Now, now. It would be safer if both of us stick together. You never know what would happen out here." Lindow replied.

"I can handle myself."

Lindow eyed her, searching for any emotion even though the girl always had a blank expression. "… You know, you act like someone from our unit."

"I don't care if you're the leader or not, but I think it's best for you to stop talking to me. I don't like being with others."

Lindow laughed at her cold reply. "Hahaha… you're like the female version of him."

_He's so overfriendly. He's becoming a hassle_, Yuzuki thought, _why can't he just leave me alone?_

As she finished her thought, Lindow spoke, "Well, there's one Ogretail over there. Think you can handle this yourself?"

Not replying, Yuzuki dashed towards the Ogretail with tremendous speed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Lindow muttered.

Lindow observed Yuzuki's battle. The girl was quite fast. Before the Ogretail would roar out, Yuzuki immediately stabbed, with her blade, in its face and eventually pulled it. The Aragami's blood splattered on the ground, but more blood splattered when Yuzuki immediately spun in her place and beheaded the monster. Lindow described the battle as… an execution.

Yuzuki walked towards Lindow. "I'm done. Let's go."

"You're not done yet," Lindow said, "you have to devour the Aragami and get its core."

With a blank expression, Yuzuki tilted her head. "I have to eat it?"

"Hahaha…" Lindow laughed at the clueless girl. If it was in another situation, he would label her as cute, "No… you don't eat it… here, let me show you what I meant."

Lindow walked towards the fallen beast and pointed his blade at it. Before long, his blade was engulfed in a large beastly mouth. The mouth began eating the dead Ogretail. "See… this is what I meant to devour. An Aragami won't die if you don't get its core," he looked towards the rookie, "understand?"

Seeing the rookie nod in understanding, Lindow continued. "I know you were just sent out to battle on your first day as a Gods Eater without any form of training, but the way you fought the Ogretail… no, scratch that… the way you executed the Ogretail seemed like you had experience in fights."

"… I was taught on how to use a blade."

"Ah, I see… that would explain. Not to pry, but who taught you?"

Showing no response from the girl, Lindow said, "It's alright. It seemed like you don't really like talking. Well, let's head back home."

"Agreed." Yuzuki said.

As they headed back to the starting point, Yuzuki stopped midway. She tightly gripped her God Arc. Seeing the girl on guard, Lindow asked, "What's wrong?"

"… Be careful." she replied.

"Huh?" his confusion was answered when large flying eyeball-like creatures ambushed them, "Zygotes! And a lot of them. There's around ten of them. I don't think you could handle this rookie. Retreat for now."

"You go ahead. I'll handle it myself."

"Now wait-" Before he could finish his sentence, Yuzuki immediately charged towards the Zygotes. "Gah! She's a handful!"

Lindow ran towards her to help, but was stopped by three Zygotes. "Damn it! Out of my way!"

Lindow jumped and slash one Zygote, killing it instantly. Another Zygote charged at him while he was still in midair, but he was able to simultaneously dodge it and slice another nearby Zygote. When he landed on the ground, he prepared his shield to block on the Zygote's charge attack and immediately countered it with a slash.

Not wasting time, he ran towards the rookie. "Rookie! Are you… alright…"

He was shocked. There were four Zygotes laying on the ground dead. This was one hell of a bloodbath, He thought. A few feet away, he saw Yuzuki. She was still battling against the remaining Zygotes, but it was a futile battle. The Zygotes were flying higher than they usually are. _This proves it right_, Lindow thought, _the Aragami was getting stronger and more intelligent_.

"Rookie!" Yuzuki heard her leader, "Retreat for now. We can't harm them."

"Can't? Are you saying that it's impossible to hit them!" she shouted back at him whilst blocking an attack from a charging Zygote.

Lindow was already by her side and grabbed her hand. "Let's go! Didn't I order you to not die?"

Yuzuki merely shake his hand off of hers. "And I remember that if I'm lucky enough to catch the enemy off guard, blast it."

As she finished her sentence, Yuzuki jumped to the wall. When her feet made contact with the wall, she used it to jump again therefore giving her the extra push to be at the same height as the flying Zygotes. "Die!" she shouted as she stabbed one of the monsters.

She and the monster landed on the ground although the monster was used to cushion her fall. Yuzuki stood up and pulled her blade from the monster she had stabbed. "Alright. Now to the next one."

The Zygotes screamed as if it was angered that Yuzuki killed one of their kin. The both of them charged at her. Yuzuki dodged from one side, but one of the Zygotes stopped in place and was about to throw a poison bomb at her. Fortunately, Lindow blocked at incoming attack with his shield. "Geez, you're another problem child I'm having."

"I don't need your help."

"Sure, so I could see you die in front of me? I'd rather not." he said before taking off and trying to attack the Zygotes.

Yuzuki stood up. She scrutinized her surroundings. The Zygotes were hovering in the air, and she knew that she couldn't reach them just from watching Lindow's futile attacks. "I wish I have a gun right now."

Just as she said that, her sword transformed into a gun. "How… convenient."

Lindow was having a hard time attacking. The Zygotes were high up in the air, and he couldn't even land a hit on them. He was tired and wasn't at his best condition. _Damn it! This is bad. We don't even have a long-distance God Arc user in our group_, he thought. He was about to jump, but his legs gave out from exhaustion. Taking the opportunity, one of the Zygote charged at him. _Damn it!_

What he didn't expect was a bullet aimed at the Zygote. Lindow looked at where the bullet had come from and saw Yuzuki holding a Gun God Arc. _When did she have a gun?_

Yuzuki aimed at the last Zygote and shoot a myriad of bullets at it, but it always miss and sometimes the bullets were aimed towards Lindow. "My bad. It seems I'm not good at gun form." she said.

She tried aiming at the Zygote, but outcome was the same. "This is annoying."

"Rookie! Let's just leave. I'll just ask for backup to arrive." Lindow said.

_Backup? No need… I'm quite mad at myself though. Honestly, my first shot was just pure luck. Using a gun is annoying_, she thought, _maybe… I'll just have to do with that_.

Her expression was still blank, but Lindow saw a glimpse of determination in her eyes. Still in gun form, Yuzuki ran and jumped towards the Zygote. The Zygote was still above her. Of course, she couldn't reach it, but this time was different. _At this distance, there is no way I'll miss_. Aiming her gun at the flying creature, she shot a bullet at it, killing it instantly.

She landed gracefully on the ground. Lindow couldn't believe it. He barely helped her. Yuzuki walked towards him. "Should we devour them?"

"Yeah and leave immediately. Who knows what other Aragami would show up." he replied.

After devouring the dead Aragami, they immediately headed back to the starting point. Lindow tried to make a conversation. "By the way, what you did there was great. Although don't get your hopes up. There are dangerous and powerful Aragami than those."

Seeing her unresponsive, he continued, "I don't know why you're always quiet and distant. Maybe you should go talk with other people more often. Probably that other new recruit."

"… I'd rather not. As I said before, I don't like talking to others."

"A loner then."

"You could say that."

And with that, the conversation ended. Lindow sighed. _I'm gonna have to take care of another problem child, huh?_

* * *

The girl named Sakuya was pacing back and forth. Kanon was talking to her. "Calm down, Sakuya. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I know… but still…" Sakuya replied, "I'm still worried. Hibari just detected a horde of Aragami coming at where the rookie and Lindow was."

Soma was sitting on the nearby couch. He heard the whole thing. Apparently, a pack of undetected Aragami was where Lindow and Yuzuki was. Everyone in the Den was panicking due to the unforeseen events. Some people were trying to convince Tsubaki to provide backup. The panicking did not last long when the gates were open. "Hey, we're back!" a familiar voice brought the whole attention of the panicking people.

"Lindow!" Sakuya said, her tone showed relief, "Don't make me worry like that."

"Hahaha… sorry about that."

"Geez, Lindow. I knew that you wouldn't die that easily," A black-haired male said, "everyone! Lindow's back."

A crowd was enveloping Lindow by then, Soma decided to leave. Sadly, Yuzuki was also caught in it. "Whoa, whoa… calm down all of you. I'm quite fine. It's all thanks to rookie here," Lindow pointed at Yuzuki. "I got to say that she's amazing. I barely helped her."

"Really? Then you must be great asset to our unit." Sakuya said.

With a blank face, Yuzuki looked at Lindow. "… Don't try to shove the spotlight to me."

"Hahaha… it seems like you notice." Lindow replied.

"I told you that I just want to be alone. So don't act like we're best pals."

"But it's the truth. You did most of the work."

Yuzuki was silent. Not knowing how to respond, she just stared at Lindow, trying to read what he was thinking. "… I noticed that you weren't in your top condition to battle, so I did your part. Don't overexert yourself."

"… I could say the same to you."

They didn't notice that the crowd disperse a minute ago leaving only Sakuya, Lindow, and Yuzuki in the conversation. Before Yuzuki decided to leave, she said to Lindow, "My father… that answers your earlier question."

"Hm? Ah, I see." Lindow exclaimed.

"Lindow, what was she talking about?" Sakuya asked.

"It's nothing. I just asked her previously who taught her how to fight, but more importantly…" he answered, "she's quite similar to a certain someone in our unit. I'll tell you the details later."

* * *

Yuzuki closed the door and walked towards her bed. _Is that how a human should be?_ She sighed as she lied down on her bed, _I don't understand… he shouldn't be too friendly to me. He'll die, and I'm the reason… 'cause I'm a monster_.

She looked at the alarm clock beside her. _I should sleep. I have another mission later on_.

Yuzuki closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her body.

* * *

The sky was colored in black clouds limiting the amount of light in this place of what was now referred to as the Wailing Plains. The place could be described as a tornado stuck in the middle of the abandoned city. On the cliff, a woman holding a large gun stood there watching the place. Yuzuki walked to her for a briefing of the mission.

"You're the new recruit I met earlier. My name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!" the woman greeted Yuzuki, "Are you nervous?"

"No." Yuzuki replied.

_Lindow was right. She's just like Soma_, Sakuya thought.

"Ok, then. If something similar happened, you need to relax or you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times."

A roar brought the two Gods Eaters' attention. "All right, I'm going to brief you now," Sakuya said, "during this mission, you're going to take the lead. I'll be backing you up from the rear. This is basic strategy for teaming up with a Gods Eater with a long-distance God Arc, so don't forget it. And don't get too far ahead. Always stay within firing range of your backup. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Good, you do as you're told. I'm counting on you. All right, let's begin." Sakuya said before jumping down from the starting point with Yuzuki following behind her.

They ran aimlessly, finding the targets they needed to eliminate. They only needed to eliminate two Cocoon Maidens, an Aragami that were stuck on the ground therefore rendering them immobile, but its long-range lasers provided them as support for other Aragami. They may be long-range monsters, but they had a sort of self-defense mechanism for close-range combatants. They would protrude spikes on their body just to protect themselves from harm.

It was not long that they had encounter two Cocoon Maiden in the field. "All right. Go for it." Sakuya said as she shot towards the Aragami. Yuzuki dodged every lasers the Cocoon Maidens shot at her as she ran towards them. She immediately slice them in halves when she reached them. Seeing the Cocoon Maidens lying on the ground, she began to devour and retrieve their core. She began walking back to Sakuya, but when her keen hearing told her of danger, she began running. "Behind you!"

"What?" It didn't took long for Sakuya to understand what Yuzuki shouted at her when a blow behind her blasted her off. "Argh!"

Sakuya flew a few feet away from her initial position. "That… hurt!"

"You okay?" Yuzuki crouched beside her and gave her a health pill. "Here, use this."

Taking the health pill from her hands, Sakuya immediately gulped it down. "Thanks, it's taking its effects already."

Yuzuki stood up and examined the beast in front of her. A monkey-like creature with what seemed like corals stuck on its back roared out its beastly cry. She then looked at Sakuya. Her wounds from the previous blow was starting to heal, but could she still stand and fight? Yuzuki prepared a battle stance. _I'm tired of losing people_, she thought, _I'll do this on my own_. "Stay back. I'll handle this. In the meantime, go contact Hibari for the chopper to arrive."

"What? Are you crazy? I won't let a rookie fight a Kongou. It's not up to your level yet! You barely had any training." Sakuya stood up. The pain from her back was diminishing and the wound was closing. "I think it's best to retreat for now."

Ignoring Sakuya's opinion, Yuzuki charged at the Kongou, and it did the same. Sakuya gasped at her. "Wait! Come back!"

When Yuzuki and the Kongou closed their distance, Yuzuki dashed to the side as the Kongou stopped and blast a ball of wind at her. Unhesitating, Yuzuki made a run to the Kongou. She sliced her sword at the beast's legs and continued it at its tail. She then jumped back as she sensed danger. True enough, the Kongou created a ball of wind at itself, protecting it from any harm. As it stopped, Yuzuki continued her attacks. Yuzuki attacked the Kongou and simultaneously jumped and changed her sword form to gun form. While in midair, she shot a bomb at the Kongou's face, but she didn't expect the Kongou to roll at her. No time to react and unable to change from gun form to sword form, Yuzuki was hit head on from the Kongou's charging roll. She was blown a few feet away, but as soon as she landed on the cold and dry land, she began to roll and stand up. She couldn't let her guard down even if she was down. That was what her adoptive father taught her. Once you were down, you were vulnerable to the enemy even if it were a second longer. Still, the pain was excruciating. She was breathing for the needed air, and the blow knocked the air out of her lungs. Then she felt the pain relieved. _Did it start healing?_ she thought, _That's impossible… there is no way for me to heal that quick_. From the distance, she heard Sakuya shout out at her, "Are you ok? I hit you with a recovery bullet. I'll provide support."

_So there were bullets that were intended to heal?_ She mused. She was brought out of her thoughts by the loud roar of the Kongou. She was then on her battle stance. _I have to slow it down, but the question is how?_

It was not long that the Kongou jumped with its legs to her. "The legs." she muttered.

She rolled out of its landing and was in a crouching position. She quickly ran to it focusing on attacking the Kongou's legs. Once she saw that the Kongou was slowing down, she began her endless dance of cuts at it. Sakuya shot at the Kongou. She sometimes hit some vulnerable parts of the body like the face.

As Sakuya continued her shooting, she observed Yuzuki's fight. She was awe-struck by Yuzuki's way of fighting. It seemed like she was dancing gracefully around the beast. Her quick and fluid motions of using the sword felt like the sword was alive and danced with her. She watched Yuzuki with eyes of admiration and respect.

It was not long that the Kongou was down. Yuzuki began to devour it with her God Arc. She then turned to Sakuya and walked towards her. "We're done here. Let's go."

It was then that Sakuya realized that Yuzuki was also cold. "Ah… right. Well then, mission cleared."

* * *

During the chopper ride back home, Sakuya tried to make a conversation with the rookie, but it always ended before it even began. Instead, Sakuya just tried to continue on the conversation going from topic to topic and the usual replies she received from Yuzuki was a nod and hum.

The two made it back to the Den. Yuzuki simply told her that she'll be in her room and rest for the next mission. When Yuzuki entered the elevator, Sakuya sighed. "Lindow was right."

"Right about what?" Hibari asked.

"That Yuzuki was also cold and silent just like Soma."

"You're right about that."

Lindow saw Sakuya talking to Hibari. He then decided to talk about her mission with the rookie. "Hey, Sakuya. How's the mission with the rookie."

"It went well, but a Kongou was in that place. I was hit from the back, but Yuzuki was there so there weren't any heavy casualities."

"So you two retreated?"

Sakuya shook her head. "We took it head on. I told Yuzuki to retreat, but she headed right into battle the minute she saw the Kongou. We managed to defeat it… or rather… Yuzuki managed to defeat it."

"That's the rookie for you. She did defeat ten Zygotes with barely my help."

"I provided backup for her."

"Strange. No Kongou was detected in the Wailing Plains." Hibari said.

"Well, no use thinking about it. The good thing to know is that you both survived." Lindow smiled.

"Yes, but…" Sakuya looked to the elevator where the black-haired girl entered. "I tried talking to her."

"How did it go?"

Sakuya exhaled. "Honestly, she's just like Soma. Whenever I initiate a conversation, she simply nods and hums. It's like I'm talking to a wall."

"Hahaha… don't worry. I think she's a good kid inside that cold shell."

"I wonder what will happen if those two meet. Do you think they'll be friends? I mean… they're both similar."

"I kind of wonder the same thing. I bet it'll be interesting, don't you think?"

"This is just an amusement to you, Lindow." Hibari smiled at him. "But, you're right. I think it would be an interesting development."

* * *

As Yuzuki was walking back to her room, Kota spotted her. "Hey! Um… ah, Yuzuki!"

Yuzuki ignored him and continued going back to her room, but it seemed like the young boy wouldn't let her. Kota grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Irritated, Yuzuki pulled her hand off of him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted you to meet two senior jerks. Since Lindow told me that you were amazing during missions and I also overheard how you defeat a Kongou without any sort of training, I wanted you to show them how a rookie could be better."

"And why me exactly."

"That's because you were able to go to missions while I still haven't. Argh! Damn them, treating me like a kid!"

Just then, two people was walking on the same hall as Kota and Yuzuki. A blonde guy wearing a light pink shirt, and the guy named Shun, who Yuzuki met earlier. The blonde spoke, "Ah… speak of the devil, my young new-type. The name's Karel Schneider."

"… Yuzuki Ito." She replied.

"Is it true that you have special powers? Outwardly, you look like any other brat… ah, well, good luck earning your keep."

"… This brat you spoke of has the skills needed and usefulness than you do." Yuzuki retorted. _This guy's attitude is ticking me off_.

"What?"

"You heard me. Anyway, I don't have time for talking to others that would just hinder me." She then strode off back to her room leaving Kota with the two Senior Gods Eaters.

"Wow, she's quite cold," Shun commented, "I like her. At least, she was able to insult you in a way."

"Shut up, Shun!" Karel growled at him.

"I guess… I'll be heading to my training now." Kota then walked away. _Man, that felt quite good_, he thought, _I should thank her later_.

* * *

Yuzuki lied down on her bed. She was exhausted from her first day. Fenrir was quite desperate for New-Type Gods Eater that they even had to send one out for battle without any form of training.

"Will I really be alright?" Yuzuki whispered.

Closing her eyes, she imagined the endless possibilities that may happen in her Gods Eater life. She imagined being admired at by people, being respected, fooling around with others… everything a human could partake in. She wanted to live like a human being. To be able to laugh with others, to be able to cry on another person's shoulder… and to fall in love, but she knew well enough that it wouldn't happen. _One day, someone will die… because of me. Why was I born this way? What was my sole reason for living? I knew from the very beginning… that I'm not fully human. Those people… they'll be my comrades from now on_.

She shook her head. _Comrades, huh? I shouldn't get attached to them. They'll die sooner or later, and attachment would bring me pain… which will soon cost me my life_.

* * *

The Sunken Grid, a place that would be called once as a power plant in the past. There were many large crates of boxes around the place. Now, it was nothing more but an inhabitant of tall, broken, steel towers with small water falls pouring from above. The dark, murky sea was clearly polluted. Although the place was dirty and polluted, there appeared to have some remains of greenery, which for the most part was… sunk down from the waters.

Waiting near the large platform, Soma stood there ignoring the talkative and arrogant teen next to him by watching the sky painted in black and grey clouds. The teen next to him still continued to talk regardless of Soma's attitude. "I heard that the New-Type rookie would be accompanying us today. Maybe, I should show that rookie the ropes on how to act in battle." the arrogant, rich teen said.

Soma didn't reply. He heard about the New-Type rookie and her great achievements, mostly from eavesdropping from other Gods Eaters conversation, but didn't care much about. _It's just another person fighting with their lives on the line. There's nothing different about it_.

Yuzuki was wandering aimlessly in the field. She was about to meet up with two other Gods Eater. One was named Eric, and the other was a person named Soma. Apparently, she indulged herself in her thoughts while she was walking to the meeting point. _This is a bad habit I picked on_.

It was now minutes later that she spotted two figures on the distance. Slowly, she walked towards them, her God Arc was tightly gripped in her hands. When Eric noticed the black-haired girl, he rushed towards her. "Hey are you the rookie that we've been hearing so much about?"

Yuzuki nodded in response.

"I'm Eric. Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind…"

Yuzuki ignored him the minute he said his name as she knew that he would ramble on and on, but she tensed when she heard the sound of heavy steps… footsteps not that of a human. "Be on guard."

"What?"

Eric's confusion was answered when Soma shouted behind him. "Eric! Above you!"

It didn't took long for him to turn and see an Ogretail jumped at him. No time to react, he stood there with wide eyes. He was sure that he would be devoured, but a sudden force pushed him out of the Ogretail's path. The rookie switched places with him. She was about to replace his fate. Soma saw the scene before him. "Rookie!"

Yuzuki warned the imbecile, but was left with no choice. When the Ogretail leaped at him, she knew that he wouldn't have time to react. Instead of jumping back as she would have done, she pushed him out of the way. Having enough physical capabilities, she turned with the heel of her right foot and cut the Ogretail's head off. Blood splattered on her face, but her crimson eyes didn't waver from the slight disgust. The Ogretail's lifeless body fell on top of her, but the head was flying off a few feet away with a few tumbles and slowly stopped.

Yuzuki pushed off the dead Aragami off of her, and stood up. She wiped the blood off of her face. "Ah… I appreciate the save rookie." Eric stood up and held out a hand towards her.

Yuzuki didn't shake her hands with the guy. Instead she turned on the blue-hooded guy. "Welcome to this god-awful workplace. I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that."

"Yuzuki Ito." She replied.

"Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here," he then pointed his God Arc at her, "what kind of place did you think it was gonna be?"

"Hey, hey. You don't have to scare her like that. Besides, she saved me." Eric implied but was ignored by the two.

There was a long silence, and it ended when he then held his God Arc back. "Just kidding… time's up. Let's go, rookie, Eric."

"You were… kidding?"

Soma turned his back to Yuzuki. "If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible."

"Then do the same to me." Yuzuki pointed her God Arc at him.

Soma turned to look at her. "What was that?"

"If you don't want a death wish, I advise you to stay out of my way as well."

"Listen, if you're trying to say that you're strong just because you're a New-Type Gods Eater, which are stronger than us Old-Types, you're wrong."

"I didn't say that you're weak, did I? I just don't want anything to hinder me."

"That smartass attitude would be the cause of your death."

Yuzuki held her God Arc away from him and rested it on her shoulder. "I could say the same to you. I don't need someone to lecture me just because they have far more experience in battle than I do."

"Deal with it then. A senior is there to guide you and let you survive a little longer."

"Are you trying to say you're a senior of mine's? I don't see any qualities of a senior from you."

Eric saw sparks flying between the two. He was sure that the two Gods Eater despise each other. It would be bad if his teammates for this mission would fight against each other. He knew Soma was strong based from the rumors he heard from other Gods Eaters, but he hadn't seen what the New-Type was capable of. He was thankful that she saved him, but he let his guard down. He had to see firsthand what the rookie was capable about. If there were hatred between the two, it would affect the performance of them. He decided to avoid the imminent argument by playing peacemaker. "Wait a minute. Can we please calm down? We're Gods Eaters, and we fight together against the Aragami. Let's just end this useless argu-"

Yuzuki shifted her blade and pointed at Eric, stopping him from ending his sentence. "Next time, be on your guard if you don't want to die. I'm not going to save you again."

With that, she walked off and searched for the Aragami that were needed to be exterminated. At the same time, Soma walked off the opposite way from Yuzuki. "Tch."

"This won't… end well." Eric commented.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hey there! Sorry for the late update. Also, as much as I promised you guys tons of chapters. This is the only chapter I made during my trip away. The others were from my stories in Wattpad. I'll try updating once a week for every chapter, but it would be hard quite hard since I have to deal with school, my life, and writing. I hope you guys could understand. Oh, I already wrote a love scene, but it would be used in a few chapters. So, rest easy. Don't think I didn't do a thing and neglect this story of mine. Anyway, if you enjoy do the following: review, fave, and follow. It would greatly help boost my motivation for writing. ＼(*T▽T*)／**

* * *

The Den was quite peaceful. Gods Eaters were hanging in the Entrance Section whilst others used the terminals. Lindow and Sakuya was sitting on the couch near the Den Gate talking about various topics. He was drinking his beer ration whilst listening to Sakuya's talk. The peacefulness was disturbed once the Den's Gate opened and a loud voice surprised the whole people in the Entrance Section especially the members of the 1st Unit. "I said not to get in my way didn't I?"

"You were the one in my way!" Yuzuki shouted back.

"If you just aimed properly, the job would had been easier!"

"I did said before that I don't aim well! I even told you to move out of the way!"

"Why did you even use the gun if you don't aim well, huh?" Soma was towering over the rookie.

"Sorry to break it to you, but do you think I'll be able to run there in time and save you like a dashing knight in shining armor?" Yuzuki stood her ground. She glared at him not even slightest disturbed by being towered by him.

"I don't need your help!"

"Well too bad that I already did!" She poked his chest.

"That's not even help at all!"

"Can you two… do this somewhere else, and… let me through?" Eric said, his voice was trembling.

The two arguing teens turned to glare at him. "Why don't you tell this emo to move out of my way then?" Yuzuki said to him.

Soma glared at him. "Tell this doll to place herself somewhere else!"

Eric stood there petrified by their death glare. He knew that if he chose either side, he'll definitely die by the other, and if he didn't choose at all, he was still going to get a beating from the two.

Thankfully, Lindow came in to interrupt, but Sakuya saw the hidden smirk etched on his face. "Something the matter?" he said.

"This jackass." Yuzuki pointed at the blue-hooded teen.

"This bitch." At the same time Soma pointed at the rookie.

"Was in my way during the mission!" they both said the same time.

The people in the Entrance Section watched the commotion. Sakuya was giggling at the two. The two cold people in their unit were arguing at each other. _I thought the two of them would mind their own business, but to think they would argue with each other so openly on the very first day they met… this was surprising._

"Now, now. The two of you shouldn't fight against each other. You two are going to have to get along since you two are in the same unit." Lindow was getting amused by the two, but what he said was the truth. He did not want to deal such problems. Although his hidden motive was for them to open up, it was cleverly hidden.

"There is no way for me to work with this guy. I hate his type." Yuzuki walked towards the Section Elevator.

"I return the sentiment." Soma said before, he too, walked off to the Section Elevator.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Lindow asked the two.

"My room." They simply replied before the doors of the elevator closed.

Sakuya walked towards Lindow. "They didn't even realize that they were both in the Section Elevator… alone together."

Lindow smirked. "Yeah. The two would be pretty amusing, don't you think?"

"I agree."

* * *

Throughout the week, Yuzuki was trying so hard not to see the annoying jerk, but it seemed like fate wouldn't let her.

When she was about to use the Section Elevator, what greeted her inside was none other than Soma. When she was going to the sick bay, Soma was standing near the vending machine. When she was about to ask her advisor, Tsubaki, tips on battles, she saw that she was occupied by Soma. And when she was going to use the training facility and practice her shooting, Soma was also there.

"Everywhere I go, he is always there?" she whispered, "This is getting annoying."

"What's getting annoying?" a cheerful voice asked.

"Mind your own business." She glared at the cheerful teen.

"Jeez, I'm just asking. There is no need for you to be so hostile at me." Kota raised his hands in defense.

Yuzuki sighed. "Sorry."

"Huh?" Kota was surprised. He didn't expect her to apologize. He tried being friendly with her for the past week, and the outcome was the same: she either ignored him or send a harsh reply before walking away. "Are… are you… okay?"

Yuzuki realized she said the word aloud. Trying to cover it up, she was about to shoo him off with harsh words, but was interrupted by Tsubaki's superior voice. "Yuzuki Ito, Kota Fujiki, head to the Entrance Section for a briefing of the next mission."

She immediately left after what she wanted to say. "Just like that?" Kota questioned.

Yuzuki headed back to her room and prepared for the next mission.

* * *

A few hours ago, in the Director's office, Tsubaki and the Director had a talk about the New-Type rookie, Yuzuki Ito. "It seems like… you were right in sending her out in the field, Director" Tsubaki said.

"Indeed. It seemed like she was able to manage on her own." The Director replied.

"You were right. She is quite a battle genius. Her abilities were… outstanding. It seemed like she's a veteran than a rookie."

"Yes, her development was quite fast. Her moves were quick and precise, and her quick decision-making skills… are top notch."

"… Yes, although the first few days, she had problems in using her God Arc in gun form."

"It would seem so…" The Director tapped his index finger on the table, "… but it would seem that isn't a problem anymore, am I correct?"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is quite a diligent Gods Eater. Whenever she had some spare time, she would use the training facility to its utmost potential. She prepares herself before battle, and her skills proved to be exceptional that even those that were Gods Eaters far longer than her had a hard time keeping up."

The Director smiled. "It most probably be because she's a New-Type."

"That maybe so… but… there are some slight casualties with… her."

The Director quirked an eyebrow showing his curiosity. "Such as?"

"It would seem… she has quite a bad reputation."

"Do tell."

"She is always silent, and whenever someone spoke to her, she would immediately reply harsh words at the person. She is distant and cold to everyone." She sighed. Her stress was evident in her tone. "Honestly, she and your son had an exchange of words at each other the first day they met. Whenever the two meet, they instantly insult each other. I even had to stop them myself as the other Gods Eaters were far too scared to interfere. During missions, the two were arguing whilst fighting an Aragami. And, they both add problems for the other Gods Eaters. I wondered how the two managed to survive till this day."

"No matter. She has the skills that is required for humankind. I don't mind that slight problem just as long that it won't affect her performance. Make sure of that, Ms. Amamiya." The Director said. His tone was business-like and uncaring, but in truth, he was amused. He was amused because his son partake on such… activities that he didn't expect. It seemed like, he was a normal person than a monster.

"Yes, Director." She said.

When she was about to discuss an important topic with the director, her cell rang. "Excuse me." She looked at the Director for approval in which he nodded. "Hello. This is Tsubaki speaking."

"Ah, big sis! I need help here." A familiar laid-back voice said through the device.

"Lindow? What is it?"

"It's… the two… again."

"What did the two do again?"

"Well… you see they—" Lindow was cut off with a loud male voice.

"Shut up! You were too slow to react. Be glad that you still survived."

"There were many other ways for that, and you had to resort on throwing a bottle at my face!" a familiar female voice shouted.

"If I had a Gun God Arc, I would probably shoot it. At least it would blast you a few feet away from the Aragami's attack."

"See what I mean? They were at it the minute they saw each other. The rookie was still mad at Soma from yesterday's mission." Lindow said.

Tsubaki groaned and rubbed her forehead as a headache was forming. "I'm sorry, Director. May I leave for a moment and deal with some problems before we talk back to our discussion."

"Yes. We can discuss this anytime." The Director replied. _Judging from her expression, it must probably be Soma… and the New-Type Rookie. This is quite interesting._

* * *

The full moon hung in the air and its dull light shone on a small village. The sounds of the freezing winds howled the cries of the many deaths of the people that once lived in there. The snowflakes descended down from the sky like miniature glowing angels. Snow covered the area, wooden fences surrounded it, small houses and shrines – abandoned, ruined, and its interior were filled with snow- were built, and a large, old bell tower was in the middle. A large, ruined, abandoned temple, which was the center of village life, stood at the top of the area. This place was known as the Tranquil Temple, a place known to be where people of faith inhabited. The large temple was half-destroyed by the Aragami leaving the only remains of the once beautiful temple.

"This is the first mission we'll be working on," Kota said, "can't believe that we would have to deal with a Kongou."

"I'd already dealt with one before." Yuzuki said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember some of the other Gods Eaters talk about it," Kota remembered, "I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so I've got to watch out."

"Let's go then." Yuzuki jumped down from the starting point.

"Hey, by the way… you know Sakuya, don't you?" Kota followed her.

"Yes, I know her."

"Are you two close?"

"No."

"She's really pretty don't you think? Good-looking, friendly, and strong."

"… Yes, she is." _I know where this is going. Stupid love-struck teenager._

"Like an Amazonian warrior. How hot is that?" he shouted the last part of his sentence.

"This is a battle field, remember that. This is no place to chat." Yuzuki sternly said to him.

"I know, I know. But, I meant what I said. All right! I'm getting pumped up here! Let's see who can take out the most enemies during this mission!" he punched his fist in the air.

"How childish." Yuzuki commented.

"It's not childish. I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am!"

Yuzuki sighed. She did not want to be with an overexcited teen any longer. "We'll split up. Whoever finds the Kongou will have to stall it until the other comes and help."

"Isn't it much better to stick together? It gives us much better chance at surviving at least." Kota voiced out his opinion.

"The faster we find the monkey, the faster we finish the mission and the better chance of surviving from this ridiculous place," she answered him, "… besides, I thought you want to see who can take out the most enemies during this mission."

"So you're up for it? Alright bring it on Aragami!" He shouted as he ran.

"Good. Now I can have the silence to myself." muttered Yuzuki.

The two split up and searched the entire area. Yuzuki was walking aimlessly around, killing any Aragami in her sight. They were there for ten minutes, yet they hadn't face the Kongou.

Yuzuki walked inside the abandoned temple. The place was huge and empty. There were many large holes in the ceiling, there were piled up snow, and three large and broken golden statues were placed at the large platform in front of her. "Was this place beautiful before?" she wondered, "If there were no Aragami, how would my life be?"

She was now indulged in her thoughts. She found herself at peace in that state. There were no worries, no sadness, and no disturbances. She found the silence calming and peaceful. "I wish… I could feel this way all the time."

She was brought back to reality when she heard a sound with her keen hearing. She turned around and tightly gripped her God Arc. "Who's there?"

No response except for the silent howls of the wind. _Was that my imagination?_

Her armlet rang. "He found it?"

Without wasting any time, she headed to where Kota was. She ran without stopping until she saw Kota shooting at the Kongou. Kota saw her. "There you are! Come on let's finish this."

The Kongou roared its beastly cry. Kota kept on shooting at it. Yuzuki change her God Arc to gun form, and fired her bullets along with Kota. Her shots mostly hit the Kongou's face. She heard Kota shout at her, "Hey, you got nice aiming there!"

"Focus!" she shouted back at him.

Her shooting training paid off. She was able to shoot accurately most of the time. Hitting the Kongou's face most of the time, she kept her distance in check. When Yuzuki ran out of ammo, she would immediately switch her God Arc to blade form and attack with an onslaught of slashes and stabs at it.

Kota observed Yuzuki's fighting style. Fighting melee when out of ammo and immediately changing to long-range attack from time to time while dodging the Kongou's relentless attacks was quite a feat of itself. He was amazed by her unique fighting style. Not wanting to be outdone, Kota continued his endless firing at the beast.

It was not long that the beast showed signs of fatigue. The Kongou was getting slower by the minutes passing by. The beast briefly stopped attacking. Noticing this sign, Yuzuki threw a stun grenade. "You're not getting away!"

A blinding light stunned the Kongou. Taking this opportunity, the two rookies attacked with a barrage of bullets, cuts, and stabs until the Kongou lied down on the snowy ground. "Alright! We did it!" Kota cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Mission clear." Yuzuki said.

* * *

Soma sat on the couch closing his eyes and enjoying the silence of the Den. His arms were crossed and so did his legs. He was enjoying the moment of peace without a certain rookie until two gossiping Gods Eaters started talking. "Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" the red-haired Gods Eater asked.

"Apparently, there is a Death God among us." the blonde Gods Eater said.

"A… Death God? Who?"

"The Death God is… Soma."

_So there at it again, huh? Not that I care_, Soma briefly glanced at the two before he went back to close his eyes and enjoy the peace.

"Really? You mean that loner?" the red-haired glance at Soma, who was sitting on the couch at the corner.

"Yeah… him," the blonde pointed at Soma, "whenever someone pairs up with him, there will always be death."

"Yikes! I should stay away with him then. I still want to live, that's for sure."

"Yeah, you should totally do that. By the way, have you heard about the rookie?"

At this new discussion, it got Soma's attention. _What do they think of her? I know what they think I am, but her… I don't know what she is in their eyes._

"Hm? Ah, you mean the New-Type Gods Eater, Yuzuki Ito?" the red-haired said.

"Yeah, her. She's kinda pretty cute, don't you think?"

_She's… cute? Where? I see nothing but a reckless and smartass woman_, Soma looked back in his memories and checked at what the gossiping Gods Eater defined her as cute.

"Well… you're right about that. Don't tell me you're going to hit on her?"

"So what if I do?" the blonde held his chin with his hand and tilted his head. A lustful grin was plastered on his face, "She's cute. If she just smile, all the guys would probably be head over heels for her."

"I heard you guys talking about the New-Type Gods Eater," A female Gods Eater interrupted, "it's best if you don't go after her though."

_That's right. It's best for you not to be close to her if you want your life. She'll just say cold words at you or worse, toy with you. It's not like she's going to love you back. If she did, my condolences to the guy who would marry a woman like her._ Soma mused.

"Why's that? I know that she's cold, but you know that there might be a chance that I could thaw her cold heart."

"That's one reason, but there's another one…" the girl said, "… haven't you notice anything about her?"

_Something strange?_ Soma still had his eyes closed and an expressionless face, but his mind was in a state of confusion.

"Like what? Just spill the beans already. I'm tired of not knowing what's happening in the Den." the red-haired said, his tone giving off the impatience.

"You see…" the girl started, "… whenever someone is paired up with her, that certain someone would be cursed with misfortune. The first mission she went was with the 1st unit Leader, Lindow. During that mission a horde of undetected Aragami ambushed the two. Then, there is this second mission she went with Sakuya Tachibana. There was another undetected Aragami, and Sakuya took a direct blow from behind."

"Isn't that just a coincidence?" the blonde pointed out.

"I know, but… this is where it could be proven not to be a coincidence. That girl is cursed! I know it! Her third mission was with the Death God, Soma, and the kid named Eric. In that mission, Eric's life was almost taken away… by an Aragami ambush."

"Woah… that's way too creepy. She's a child of misfortune."

"I know. She's bad luck. Probably a Black Cat then." the girl sighed.

"Black Cat?" the two males simultaneously said.

"They're the symbol of misfortune. It fits her, don't you think? If you think Soma is the Death God, then Yuzuki is the Black Cat, a symbol of misfortune."

"Great! We have two people in our den that mess with the lives of others. That's just great!" the blonde whined, "And I decided to get closer to her… just to find out that I would endanger my life."

"Just be glad that I told you before you do your stupid flirts with her." the girl left.

"Sheesh, you better stop flirting with other girls. She doesn't like it." the red-haired male said.

"Whatever… she's not even girlfriend material. Oh, have you heard about this food…" the blonde rambled.

Soma already stood up and walked away from the two gossiping Gods Eaters to do their favorite activity, gossiping.

_So she's having a bad reputation, huh?_ Soma thought as he entered the Section Elevator. _None of my business. She could handle it herself..._

Even though he thought of that, he still entered the Rookie Section. _Damn it! Even though I hate her, I still worry from her well-being... why do people judge a person that simply?_

He sighed as he went back to his room.


End file.
